My Prince Charming
by TheSwasomeOne
Summary: Every girl in Seaford knows how much Kim Crawford is the luckiest girl in the universe. I mean she's dating Jack Brewer! That must be an awesome life to live. This will be a three-shot about the different things that happen between the power couple of Seaford High. It will basically show the Prince Charming that Jack is, and Kim loves. 100% KICK!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter of My Prince Charming. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. Well my author's note won't be too long so here it is.**

**When she's Upset Hold Her Tight**

"Something's not right." Jack says to the guys in the dojo." Kim should've been here ten minutes ago, she didn't come to school, and she hasn't been answering any of my texts." Jack begins to pace around the room in a panic." C'mon bro she'll probably be here any minute." Jerry says reassuringly." I don't know something doesn't seem right." Jack replies walking toward the front door." Jack where are you going?" Rudy asks." I'm gonna find Kim." And that's all he says before running out the door." Ok guys change of plans. Today were gonna give Tip Tip a bath." Rudy says excitedly.

Jack knows exactly where he'll find his girlfriend. Under the big apple tree in the park, where they had their first kiss. He can see her from a mile away, and when he sees tears pouring out of her eyes he runs straight toward her." Kim oh my god what's wrong?!" Jack asks." I….don't-can't talk-it-it hurts too...much." Kim wails trying to rub some tears off her face." Please Kim." Jack whispers stroking her cheek with his thumb." Please." He repeats." My…grandfather-he-he's dead." She replies. All Jack could do right there was put her on his lap and rock her back and forth. In silence." He died and I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye." She whispers to him. Jack wraps his arms around Kim, holding her tight." Shhhh. It's ok. I'm right here. You're safe with me."

**Tell Her She Looks Beautiful**

"I'm coming!" David, Kim's 18 year old brother yells running to the door." Hi David. Is Kim ready?" Jack asks." Ahhhh well if it isn't Jack Brewer. What are your intentions with Kim on this beautiful morning?" He asks." Well I'm taking her out to Tim Horton's for breakfast." Jack replies calmly." No surprises of any kind?" David asks sternly." Nothing that would harm or make your sister uncomfortable." Jack says." Here's a good question, any gifts for Kim?" He asks." Actually I got Kim a bundle of her favourite flower, primroses." Jack says showing him the object behind his back. David sighs." You never fail to impress me Brewer." He says chuckling. Jack smiles.

"Kim your boyfriend is here!" David yells. Kim groans waking up from her brother's interruption of her sleeping. Suddenly she finally registers what he just said." SHIT!" She shrieks springing out of bed." How could I forget to set my alarm clock?" She mutters throwing on random clothes from the floor of her room. She runs to the bathroom and finishes off in 2 minutes flat. She didn't even put her small amount of makeup on. Kim isn't one of those girls that cover themselves with makeup to make an impression, but to her a little cover up won't hurt. And she's got serious bed head.

She walks down the stairs quickly, grabbing her phone and keys." Woah. What's up with you? It looks like you just got out of the dumpster." David says laughing." Oh shut up jerk." She mutters taking Jack's hand." Well someone's got issues. Bye guys." David says closing the door." You don't believe what he said, do you?" Kim asks blushing in embarrassment." Of course I don't. You're beautiful."

**Throw Pebbles at Her Window at Night**

Jack is currently in his room at 11:00pm, bored out of his mind. He really wants something exciting to happen. His mind then wanders to his girlfriend, and he has an idea. Jack grabs a sweater, phone, and keys before opening the window and climbing down the huge tree at the side of the house. Jack jumps off and begins walking to Kim's house that's three doors down. He walks over to Kim's window at the side of the house and begins throwing pebbles at it to get her attention. Kim opens the window slowly at first, but sees Jack and giggles.

" What are you doing here at 11:00 at night?" She asks." I got bored so I wanted to know if you'd like to walk with me." He replies." Your never boring aren't you." Kim says climbing down the huge tree beside her house." It's my job to be the daring and risk taking guy, baby. Oh and I'm sorry if I scared you with the pebbles."

**Let Her Stay Asleep In Your Arms**

Kim and Jack are currently snuggling in Jack's basement, having a Bobby Wasabi movie marathon." Hey Kimmy. I was thinking of putting in A Fist Full of Glove next. Is that ok?" He asks. Kim snores really loudly. Jack looks down and sees Kim's still face. Fast asleep." I'm guessing that's a yes?" Jack asks chuckling to himself." WHO WANTS COOKIES?!" Jack's mom yells running down the stairs with a plate in her hands. Jack puts his finger over his mouth pointing at Kim." Are you gonna wake her up?" She asks her son." Nahhhh she looks so peaceful. I'd rather not wake her." Jack says grabbing a cookie." Well alright." She says walking up the stairs.

Jack keeps Kim in his arms and kisses her forehead." Sweet dreams my Kimmy."

**Sneak Up and Hug Her Waist From Behind**

" KIM WHY ARENT YOU EXCITED?!" Grace squeals. The two besties are currently walking home from school together." Oh c'mon Grace it's just our half-adversary." Kim says like it's nothing important." C'mon girl! It's one of the most exciting couple holiday!" She says." Ehhhh I don't know. Jack probably doesn't even know anyway." She replies. Suddenly a pair of strong arm wrap around Kim's waist from behind." Hey beautiful. Ready for our half-adversary date?" Jack asks kissing her cheek. Kim turns to face her boyfriend." Wait. You knew?" She asks." Of course I know. Six months ago on this day I asked you out. It was pretty much the happiest day of my life." He whispers, blushing." Awwwwww!" Grace squeals yet again. Jack and Kim both stare at her, motioning for her to leave." Yeah right sorry. Have fun you two." Grace says walking away. The couple stare at each other and lean in.

" But not too much fun!" Way to ruin the moment.

**Always Follow the Myths and Legends of Love**

Jack and Kim are currently in line together for the ferris wheel at The Seaford Summer Carnival." You know." Jack begins to say as they both get into they're cart." There is an old legend about this ferris wheel."" And what is it?" Kim asks curiously." Well legend has it if a couple stops at the top of the ferris wheel, they are meant to be and they have to kiss." He says." Really?" She asks." Yeah." The ferris wheel begins to move. Jack and Kim begin talking about random things, but suddenly the cart stops." Hey, look at the view." Kim says pointing to the sun setting. Jack wraps his arms around her shoulders." It looks amazing up here." He replies. Kim looks around and realizes…they're at the top.

Kim blushes and takes Jack's hand." Are you ok?" He asks." Just find but uh Jack. Do you really believe what you said earlier? About you know the couple at the top of the ferris wheel." Kim says." Yeah…why-"Jack wasn't able to finish his sentence because his girlfriend crashes her lips against his." Jack." Kim whispers almost out of breath." Were at the top." She huffs." Wow." He whispers. Kim blushes even redder." I guess it's true then." Jack says cupping her cheeks." What?" She asks." I was right all along. From the moment I layed my eyes on you. You're the one. I love you with all my heart." He replies. Tears begin to roll down Kim's eyes.

"I love you so much Jack. You mean everything to me." She whispers reconnecting they're lips once more.

**YAYYYYYY! I AM DONE WITH CHAPTER 2! Thanks for reading and please review. The last chapter will be uploaded by Saturday or Sunday. Thank you guys so much for your patience and wonderful reviews from chapter 1.**

**Xoxo Julia**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Prince Charming**

**Hey guys its Julia again. I'm here to write another little kick story but this time it'll be a three-shot compared to the one-shots I've written in the past. My inspiration to write this was from a kick story called What a Boyfriend Should Do. I loved that three-shot so I was like hey I should write one! It will have the same basic concept but the actual situations will be different. I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter. Love ya and have a wonderful Christmas Break!**

**Look Into Her Eyes and Smile**

"I'm so bored!" Jack whispers/yells to his girlfriend Kim." I know, Mrs. Spence is the worst." Kim replies. Jack and Kim are currently whispering to each other during they're chemistry class. This is the last class of the day for both of them. "Five more minutes to go." She whispers." Yeah and then I have a special picnic in the park planned for my girl." He says." Oh and who is this girl you're talking about?" Kim asks flirtatiously." Eh I think you've met her before." Jack says tapping her nose, causing Kim to giggle.

" MR. BREWER AND MS. CRAWFORD! IS YOUR FLIRTING AND GIGGLING INTERRUPTING MY CLASS?!" Mrs. Spence yells interrupting her boring discussion on compounds." Actually Miss you can carry on with the lesson. You're not bothering me and my Kimmy at all." Jack replies. The whole class begins to laugh, well until Mrs. Spence lifts her finger up to silence the class. She's like Godzilla in a dress." Oh well Jack I guess if you think that showing me up in front of the whole class is hilarious maybe you wouldn't mind getting a detention slip." Mrs. Spence says handing him a slip. Kim's face that almost always shows a smile drops.' No date with my boyfriend. That sucks!' She thinks.

Once they're ever so amazing teacher gets back to her lesson Jack grabs Kim's hand." I'm super sorry. I'll make it up to you ok?" he whispers staring into his girlfriend's eyes and smiling." You can always make me feel better with that smile of yours Jack. Thank you."

**Never Take No for an Answer**

"Jack just leave me alone." Kim says slamming her locker shut. Even though Jack and Kim are Seaford High's power couple, it's not always smooth sailing with them." Kimmy let me explain." Jack says." Oh there's nothing to explain. I walk out of History class to find stupid Lindsay basically groping you, and all you do is stand there! What the hell Jack!" Kim shrieks trying to escape from Jack. People begin to stare at them, but he doesn't care. All he wants his girlfriend to believe him." Kim Crawford." Jack starts getting down on one knee.

" Yeah um Jack if you're gonna ask me to marry you, I suggest not when im pissed." Kim says blushing a deep red shade. Jack shakes his head and grabs her hands." You have to believe me. Nothing was happening or was going to happen. Lindsay doesn't even come close to how beautiful, independent, and amazing you are. I love you with all my heart." He whispers kissing her hand." I love you too." Kim whispers. With a huge smile on his face he stands up and leans in to give his girlfriend a kiss." But you're gonna have to come up with a better way for me to forgive you." She says walking away.

"I am not gonna let you slip away Kim! IM NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER!" He yells running straight after her.

**Slow Dance with Her Even If There's No Music**

"By the power vested in me, I may now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Brewer you may kiss the bride." Now I know what you're thinking, but no. This is not Jack and Kim's wedding, but it is Jack's cousin's wedding. You see Jack had asked Kim to come with him to his cousin, Toby's, wedding. So there they both are, clapping and cheering for the new Mr. and Mrs. Brewer.

4 Hours Later

"Wow your cousin really knows how to throw an after party." Kim says to Jack picking up a dirty napkin off the floor. They were both assigned to clean up the ballroom together." Yeah. So did my little Kimmy have fun?" He asks kissing her cheek." Yeah of course Jack. I love your family, it's just I really wanted dance alone together." She says sadly. Jack smiles at his girlfriend before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the middle of the dance floor." Well then let's dance." Jack whispers twirling his girlfriend and bringing her close." I don't know Jack. I mean I can only dance with the music. And there's no music." Kim rambles moving some strands of hair from her face." You'll be fine." Jack whispers. He wraps his arms around her petite waist." Just follow my lead."

After a few minutes of laughing at how bad they were, the couple got the hang of it. And after a while it was silent. Kim rests her head on Jack's shoulder as she keeps her arms around his neck. All she could hear is the slow steady heartbeat of her boyfriend, and this made her feel warm and same. Kim loved being in his arms, she wouldn't know what to do without him." You're my dancing angel." Jack whispers. All Kim feels is a delicate kiss on the forehead which sends shivers down her spine. Jack is the only boy that could do this to her. That can make her feel wanted.

**When She Tells You A Secret Keep It Safe and Untold**

Jack and Kim are currently lying on Kim's bed talking about random things." Hey Kim. I wanted to ask if you'd come swim with me in our new in ground pool that my parents got in our backyard?" Jack asks grabbing her hands. Kim really wanted to say yes, more than anything. But she couldn't." Uh yeah um sorry sweetie I can't. You see um I'm going camping with my uh Aunt Charlotte so um yeah. Busy busy busy." Kim says standing up. Jack shakes his head. He can read Kim like a book. He knows when she lies to you. Twitching, no eye contact, fiddling, the occasional blush on her cheeks. She's not getting out of this one. He grabs her hand and pulls her down to her recent position beside him." Kim I know your lying. Just tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise." He says, reassuring her. Kim looks around nervously before whispering in his ear." I can't swim."

Now Kim was waiting for an eruption of laughter from Jack, but instead he just squeezed her hand tighter." You're really embarrassed of that. C'mon Kim do you think I'll ever laugh at you for something that small." He says chuckling to himself." Jack. Losers can't swim. Admitting to myself that I can't do something as simple as that shows weakness. And you know I hate being weak." She whispers looking down." Hey." Jack pulls her chin up." You are not a loser Kim. You're so perfect and kind and amazing. Why do you think I love you?" He says brushing his lips against hers." Please promise me you won't tell anyone about you know." She says." Of course I won't." He says leaning in once more." It's a secret."

**Give Her Piggyback Rides**

The Wasabi Warriors have just finished their practice at the dojo. Jack is waiting for his girl to come out of the change room. Their usual late lunch date is always at Falafel Phil's after practice." Hey sweetie." Kim says walking out of the change room." You ready to go?" Jack asks. Kim begins walking over to Jack but something's wrong. He can tell." Hey are you ok." He says walking over to her." I don't know my foot is hurting a little." She says." I'll be fine. Let's go to Phil's"." Kimmy. I love how you're so fearless when it comes to stuff like this, but I'm not gonna let you walk there like that." An idea pops in Jack's head." Here climb on my back." He says. Kim jumps on." You're the best." She says kissing his head. "Let's go!"

From the walk to Falafel Phil's they got high fives and waves from friends from school, chuckling and smiles from older couples watching 'the young ones in love', and the jealous people giving glares to Jack or Kim. But neither of them cared. All they cared about was each other, oh and going to get food. I mean who doesn't like food!

**Teach Her Something She Can't Do**

"I don't know Jackie. How about I tan and you can swim. Yeah that sounds a whole lot better." Kim says stepping back. The couple are currently in Jack's backyard. Ever since he found out of Kim's fear of swimming, he's trying to get her in the water. But so far she's winning." Baby there's nobody around and I'm in the water. All I want from you is to jump. And I'll be right here with my strong arms ready to catch you." Hey yells." Your right about your arms but I am not going into that pool of death." She replies." Either you jump, or I push you in. Your choice." He says." Fine." She replies. Slowly Kim closes her eyes and jumps in.

"Don't worry I've got you. Come down." Jack whispers. Kim is flaying her arms like a lunatic." This is crazy. I'm out." Kim says breathing quicker and quicker by the minute." Where are you gonna go?" Jack asks. Kim had jumped perfectly into the middle of the pool." Just please don't let go of me." She whispers. Jack pulls her closer to him" I'll never let go." He replies. Jack and Kim both lean in and they're lips crash together. First the kissing was delicate, but then it became into a heated make-out session. Jack begins planting kisses all over Kim's face and neck." Hey Jack! Mom is ordering Chinese food-"Jack's 17 year old sister just walked in on well you know." Mom never mind! Jack's eating Kim's face so I guess he doesn't want Chinese!" She says running back inside." Shut up Brittany!" Jack yells back breaking apart from Kim." Where were we." He whispers." Um you were teaching me how to swim." She says blushing. "Right right. Of course."

**Bring Her Flowers to Cheer Her Up**

Kim is having a bad day. No not a bad day, a horrible day. Let's just say she missed the bus, was late to first period, got detention, fell down the stairs, got a D+ on her Chemistry exam, and got attacked during a food fight at lunch. She is probably having one of the worst days of her life. And Jack is visiting some family down in Colorado, and he won't be here until tonight. Kim sighs as she tries to get whatever food it is out of her hair. She misses her boyfriend, a lot. He's her good luck charm. She needs him. Kim stomps out of the bathroom and runs to her locker to get her art folder for last period.' What bad luck will await me next?' She thinks.

All of the sudden she notices something under her foot. Kim gasps at a sight of a trail of red roses leading to her locker. Kim giggles and keeps walking. She opens her locker and hundreds of roses fall out. She finds a white card sitting in the pile on the floor.

Turn Around 3

Kim does as the card says." You miss me?" Kim's surprised face turns into a smile." JACK!" She screams crushing him in a bear hug." Why are you here early? Why did you do all of this?" Kim asks." Well the guys told me you were having a bad day this morning, so I begged my family to get an early flight so I can come and do all of this. To surprise you." He whispers, cupping her cheeks with his hands. "Jack this is all so beautiful. I don't know what to say." Kim whispers." Just let me kiss you already." Jack says in an annoyed expression. Kim blushes and they both lean in. What was supposed to be a bad day from Kim all went good. All thanks to Jack Brewer.

**Ta da! Chapter 1 complete! Thank you so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed it. Now this won't be updated by tomorrow, sorry but I am really busy during the holidays. I hope to upload the next chapter on Monday or Tuesday. By the way I would like to send a shout out to my cousin Isabella for helping me to start this story. I really appreciate it. Please be sure to review. Love ya guys, **

**Julia :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Here's my last chapter of My Prince Charming. I hope you guys enjoy it. I loved writing this three-shot.**

**The Final Chapter**

**Get Her Mad At You Then Kiss Her**

"HEY KIMMY!" Jack yells running into his girlfriend's room giving her a quick hug." Hi sweetie. Thanks for helping me clean up around here." Kim says. She just had called Jack a few minutes ago to help her clean her room. Jack gives her a small smile." So where do we start." He says." Well can you grab all of my clothes from my drawers and put them on my bed. I have to decide which ones to keep." She replies." Could you say please?" He asks playfully." I'm not in the mood Jack. I still have a lot of stuff to do in my room." She mutters wiping down her cabinets. Jack sighs and begins grabbing her clothes and placing them on her bed. He then stumbles on her drawer full of bras." What are you doing with my clothes?!" Kim yells finding her boyfriend making a slingshot out of her bras." C'mon Kim it's just a slingshot." Jack grabs one of her stuffed animals and shoots it all the way across the room.

Kim rolls her eyes." Fine forget the clothes. Just go over to my posters and take a few down." She says pointing to her wall. Jack walks over and takes a look. Half of these posters are filled of Josh Hutcherson, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner." Uhhhhhhh why are these guys on your wall. I still can't believe you like the vampire dude that sparkles. Vampires don't sparkle!" Jack exclaims. Kim narrows her eyes and walks over to him." I like these guys because I think they're good actors, and well you know they're kind of hot." Kim says blushing." Oh please. I am hot! Cuz I don't sparkle. Real dudes don't sparkle." Jack says." Jack! I know you're bored, but you're making me so mad right now! I mean I know you wanna have fun and all but I'm really stressed out. My room is a tornado, I have biology homework to do, and I have to clean the basement also. So can you please try and work with me here Jackie. Just try to be a little bit more mature for another h-"

Jack had pretty much enough with Kim's rant. So he grabbed her by the waist and pulled Kim into a long and passionate kiss." You really need to stop talking." Jack whispers re-connecting they're lips.

**Tell Her Jokes**

Kim and Jack are currently studying for their Chemistry exam." Can we take a break?" Kim asks her boyfriend." Sure." Jack says jumping onto Kim's bed." I can tell you some of my funny new jokes I've come up with." Kim sits next to him. Uhhhhh do you have to. I mean I kind of wanna watch a rerun of Gossip Girl." She says turning on her TV." Please Kimmy. Why don't you like my jokes?" Jack asks with a depressed tone." Um because I don't think they're funny." She replies. Jack makes a puppy dog face." Oh fine! Just three." She says. Jack smiles widely and gives his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek." Ok so why do milking stools only have three legs?" Jack asks in a bad country accent. Kim giggles." 'Cause the cow's got the udder!"

She shakes her head." I liked your accent." Kim says." Ok this one is gonna make you explode. What did the traffic light say to the car? Don't worry im changing!" Jack exclaims. Kim gives him a weird look." Ok now you're just purposely saying bad jokes." Kim says." Fine here's the last one. Did you hear about the fire at the circus? Yeah, it was in tents." Jack says." Jackie I have a joke." Kim says. Jack nods." What did the girl say when her boyfriend wouldn't shut up? Oh yeah she kicked him in the balls!" Kim exclaims." I don't get that joke at…ohhhhhhhh now I get it. Kimmy I'll shut up just please don't kick me there."

**When She Ignores You Get Her Attention**

"Kim are we still on for dinner at Falafel Phil's?" Jack asks his girlfriend during they're visual arts class. Kim turns away from Jack grabbing her paintbrush and stroking the paper on the stand." Uh Kimmy I said are we on for our date tonight?" Jack asks tapping her shoulder. Kim walks away from him to get some blue paint from Julie. Jack narrows his eyes at her.' What's up with Kim? What did I do?' Jack thinks to himself. She walks back to her station and continues brushing." Sweetie I had blue paint right at my stand." He says. Kim just keeps her head high and continues painting." Please talk to me." He whispers." Is this about Donna flirting with me after gym class? Oh of course it is. Kim I'm so stupid. Listen, you're the only girl I see. You're so amazing and I don't want to lose you. Please I'm sorry." Jack whispers.

The class falls silent. Even the teacher, Mrs. Gomez, stops to hear Kim's response. She turns around and faces her boyfriend." Thank you Jack." She whispers. Jack grabs her hand." KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" The class shouts. Jack and Kim lean in." No kissing in art class!" Mrs. Gomez says. The two teens sigh and get back to painting. Kim rolls her eyes." Way to ruin the moment." She mumbles. Jack smirks." That's my girl."

**Hold Her Hand and Run**

"Is everything set?" Kim asks her boyfriend as they hide behind the wall of trophies at the dojo." Yeah. As soon as Rudy walks out he'll be in for a surprise." Jack whispers. It's Prank Day in The Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and Jack and Kim are assigned to prank they're fellow sensei. Kim grabs her phone and dial Rudy's number." WHERE IS MY PHONE!" Rudy yells running out of his office. He finds his phone on the blue mats and picks it up." Hello." He says." Look up!" Jack and Kim yell into the phone. Rudy tilts his head toward the ceiling. A large bucket of glue dunks on his head." WHAT THE HECK!" He yells running toward the dojo door. Jack walks over to the huge fan and turns it on. Kim gets the bag of colorful feathers and with the fan they blow all over Rudy, sticking to his skin.

Rudy coughs and a couple of red feathers come out of his mouth." You know in retrospect I should've noticed the big fan blocking half of the door." Rudy says." SMILE!" Jack and Kim both yell taking pictures on their phones." HAHAHA! I'm giving you guys 3 seconds to run." Rudy says. Jack grabs his girlfriend's hand." RUN!" The two pranksters yell, dashing out of the dojo together.

**Pick Her Up, Tickle Her, and Wrestle With Her**

"JACK BREWER YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Kim yells. Jack and Kim are babysitting her baby sister, Amy at Kim's house. It's the little girl's naptime and Jack wants to have some fun with his girl." Or what Kim? If you haven't notice you're on my back, and there's no way you're getting off." Jack replies with a smirk." Shut up!" Kim shrieks hitting Jack's back." Ow! Kim you're gonna wake our kid up." Jack says. A blush forms on her cheeks." Amy isn't our kid." Kim mumbles." Oh please, I know you wanna do it with me." Jack says blushing." Oh shut up." Kim says hitting his head softly. Jack sets Kim down on the couch and starts ticking her." Jack…stops…now…please." Kim says in between laughs. Jack chuckles." I forgot you were this ticklish." He says continuing. Kim can barely breathe from her laughing so hard. Kim soon enough regains her grip and pushes him off the couch. Not too hard, but hard enough for her to make a break for it.

Jack laughs and chases her around the house. Soon enough he tackles her to the ground." Where do you think you're going Kimmy?" He whispers in her ear. He begins to wrestle with her, but in a playful way. He would never try to hurt her. Kim gets the better hand and pins him down." I WIN!" Kim yells. But sadly the baby wakes up and begins to cry." Nice one sweetie."

**Kiss Her in the Rain**

Jack and Kim are currently on a date at the park. He had set up a romantic picnic in the park for the two. Everything is going well, until the sound of thunder booms in the air." Seriously, your cousin got that bad a rash from the poison ivy?" Jack asks. Kim was telling him a story about how her cousin, Mark walked into poison ivy while camping in the woods last summer." Seriously. He turned into a puffy tomato. It was pretty disgusting." Kim says with a weird look. Jack laughs with his girlfriend. The sound of thunder booms again and the rain begins to drop, faster and faster by the second." Kim we gotta get under a tree or something." Jack says grabbing her hand and running under a big tree not far from where they were. Kim gives Jack a sad and miserable look. She's been looking forward to this date with her boyfriend, and now everything is ruined.

" Jack. Our whole date is messed up. We have to stand under this tree, our foods getting cold, and I'm wet." Kim complains. Jack walks out from under the tree and stands in the middle of the rain." C'mon Kim! It's great out here." Jack says." I don't know Jack. You're crazy." Kim says. Jack chuckles. Jack grabs her hand and pulls her close to him." Jack were getting soaked." Kim says staring into his eyes." When I'm with you, I don't care where we are." He whispers. Jack moves some strands of hair away from her face. He wraps his arms around her waist, while her arms find his neck. They both lean in.

The date wasn't ruined after all. Sure they both got massive colds. But they didn't care. All they needed was each other.

**Always Tell Her You Love Her**

"Can I come in?" Jack asks knocking on Kim's bedroom door. It's a week before the start of junior year for the two warriors. Kim hasn't been talking to Jack for the past 2 days and he's been pretty worried." Yeah sure." Kim says. Jack walks over to her and gives Kim a kiss on the cheek." Hey baby." Jack says. Kim lies down on her bed looking at the ceiling. Jack does the same thing beside her. She grabs his hand." Are you ok?" Jack asks. It's silent for a few minutes." I don't know Jack. I'm scared…about the future." Kim says." What do you mean?" Jack asks." Life is different now. We're starting junior year soon. Jack things are gonna change. What if…." Kim says." What Kim?" Jack asks turning her head to face his." What if a new girl comes, and you fall for her. What if we drift apart? Jack I don't wanna lose you. But there are so many other girls out there that are better than me. I'm not that special." Kim says looking away from his eyes." Are you crazy Kim! I'm never gonna leave you alone. There are no girls that are better then you. You are the most beautiful, independent, kind, amazing, and selfless girl I've ever met. No other girl could come close to how perfect you are." He exclaims.

"Oh I don't know..." Kim trails off." Hey, Kim. Listen to me." Jack whispers." I…love you. Kim I'll always love you. From now on and forever."

The End :D

**Thank you all so much for reading my story. This is not a good bye; this is a see you later. I will be writing a lot more in the future. C'mon Valentine's Day is around the corner, I already have 2 ideas for some kick one-shots. Please review.**

**xoxo Julia**


End file.
